everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Navy Seals
Summary: Seliph gets a job as a Navy Seal. (We open up on a view of the outside of an apartment building. Calm music plays.) (Suddenly, an angry yell breaks the peace.) Takumi Kaze: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! (Cut to the inside of one of the apartments. Takumi is chasing three rats, attempting to grab them.) Takumi Kaze: GET YOUR TAILS BACK HERE! (Seliph runs in front of the rats with a rat trap.) Seliph Sívrit: This could work! (He opens the trap, but the rats scatter and miss it. Takumi, however, doesn't stop in time, and it slams shut on his foot.) Takumi Kaze: OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! (He hops up and down on one foot, trying to pull the trap off.) Takumi Kaze: THIS IS THE THIRD TIME! WHY DID YOU BUY THIS APARTMENT IF IT HAD A FREAKIN' RAT PROBLEM?! Seliph Sívrit: I was broke, it was free, and...well, it's either this or homeless shelters! (Someone knocks on the door.) Shield Roma: Seliph? Can I come in? I have an offer for you. Seliph Sívrit: Uh, we're having technical difficulties in here, please stand by! (There's a loud ripping sound.) Takumi Kaze: AAAAAAAH-WAH-WAH! I THINK I TORE MY BO- AAAAAAAAH! I-it hurts! (He drops to the floor, shrieking and clutching his heavily bleeding foot. Shield walks in and bandages up Takumi.) Takumi Kaze; 'Shield, thanks and you said something bout an offer? '''Shield Roma: '''Yeah, we're in need of some navy seals right now. We've got a limited number of reserves and we're facing terrorist ships. So I think someone like Seliph could really benefit from it. '''Takumi Kaze: '''Wait, what?! You want Seliph?! Dude he's the furthest thing from a navy seal! '''Shield Roma: '''But he has been proven proficient in hand to hand combat, improvisation and has supernatural stamina. '''Seliph Sivrit: '''You want me to be a navy seal? '''Shield Roma: '''Uh, I guess. My Black Ops task force are heading out to Felenz to eliminate a terrorist target base and we're working with the navy seals on this. You think you can handle it? '''Seliph Sivrit: '''Yep! I annoyed Vali's dad and beat him up. I can do this! So can I have a fish? '''Both: '''What?! '(Cut to an office on the army base, Minister Franks is face palming.) Minister Franks: 'Shield Roma. Let me get this straight. You, one of the most respected men in the agency and government, the leader of the black ops unit and one of the highest paid officials in the country, hired a man who is pretending to be a seal?! '(Seliph is on the ground on all fours trying his best to make seal noises.) Shield Roma: 'Um...yes.... '''Minister Franks: '''Roma, you've never let me down. From the day you enlisted you climbed up the ranks so rapidly and inhumanely fast, you're like a son to me. But really, him?! '''Shield Roma: '''Sir, please. Give him a chance. You gave me a chance and I've never failed you. My operations might've been risky they worked. Besides I know what to do for this. '''Minister Franks: '''You're giving me a lot to think about here....Alright, he's in. '''Seliph Sivrit: '''Yay! I mean Oar! Oar! Oar! '(The two men face palm. The camera cuts to the Navy vessel out at sea and getting close to the enemy base. The black ops and Navy Seals are lined up as Shield is giving out orders.) Shield Roma: 'Alright men. This will the biggest blow to this terror organization. We eliminate the base, we eliminate the supplies. Any questions? '''Black Ops and Navy Seals: '''No, sir! '''Shield Roma: '''Alright then, stick to the plan and we'll blow this joint. Stay with your battle groups and make sure the base is destroyed. Is that clear? '(The black ops and navy seals all salute Shield.) Black Ops and Navy Seals: 'Yes sir! '''Shield Roma: '''Now go to your positions! '(The Navy Seals and Black Ops all go into their positions and battle groups. Hero, Branwen Vendetta, Katherine and Oliver walk up to Shield.) Oliver Malcolm: 'Boss! Are you sure this is gonna work? '''Shield Roma: '''Trust me it will. '''Hero Servan: '''Seriously, Shield what's the plan? '''Shield Roma: '''Seliph. '(Cut to Seliph trying to balance a mop bucket on his nose like a seal.) Vendetta Judgement: 'Really?... '''Shield Roma: '''Guys, I got this. Alright! It's time! '(Seliph is put into a net is lowered into the water and they push him in the direction of the enemy base, the terrorists come close to him and he pulls off his seal act.) Seliph Sivrit: 'I'm a seal! '''Terrorist: '''KILL IT! '(From the distance, Shield grins and turns on Seliph's favorite song. Seliph then starts dance fighting the different terrorists while trying to still act like a seal.) Katherine Odinson: 'Unbelievable... '(After that he looks around for a bathroom and sees a shed in the corner. He activates his com.) Seliph Sivrit: 'Shield, I need to go take a leak. Should I do it in the ocean or the shed? '''Oliver Malcolm: '''Boss, I'm picking up signals and electrical frequencies from that shed. '''Shield Roma: '''Go in the shed, you earned it. '''Seliph Sivrit: '''Yay! Thanks, Shield. '(He goes inside the shed and then it sets on fire and explodes, he walks out and gives Shield a thumbs up while several terrorists come out of the base to put out the fire. Shield grins.) Shield Roma: 'Alright, go! '(The Black Ops and Navy Seals are mobilized and round up and fight off the terrorists. They also raided the base and put explosives down. They escort the terrorists onto the boats and the base is blown up. As they get back to the vessel everyone just looks at Shield and Seliph, are they crazy?) Seliph Sívrit: Yay! We're alive! ...I mean, oar! (The whole team faceplants onto the floor.) Seliph Sívrit: ...uh, did I...do something wrong? (Shield scans the vessel. His face goes pale, and his eyes widen.) Shield Roma: Oh. Oh no. Seliph Sívrit: What? Shield Roma: Someone is missing. We left people behi- (Suddenly, there's a loud crash. Shield whips around to see a Seliph-shaped hole in the wall.) Random Soldier: ...is he- Shield Roma: Yes. Yes he is. *groans* Sweet mother of the gods, he better not die, because of he does, there's a very high chance of Takumi killing everyone in this team. (Seliph swims back to the flaming base and begins looking around for the missing Navy Seal while Shield and the rest head after him. Seliph suddenly stops and decides to sit on a rock only for it to move out of the way, revealing a hole which he falls into, the Black Ops and Navy Seals go in after him.) Shield Roma: Seliph! You alright? Seliph Sivrit: 'Oar! '''Vendetta Judgement: '''I'm picking up heat signatures down there! '(Seliph attempts to stand up, but his leg buckled under him and he falls to the ground.) Seliph Sívrit: Ow! ...I mean, oar! Shield Roma: Ohh, don't tell me you broke your leg... (Seliph shakes his head, but his expression says it all.) Branwen Odinson: 'We don't have time for this. Baldwin! Bandage him up! '(Seliph's leg gets bandaged up and the whole group of people continue down the paths, they note down the different entrances to the hideout.) Vendetta Judgement: 'That could explain why they were able to get supplies and escape quickly. '(They reach a small metal door, they hear voices coming from inside. They knock on the door.) Voice: 'Password. '(Allen activates a voice recording of one of the captured terrorists. The door opens and the whole team takes their positions with their guns out. The captured soldier is inside, tied up to an electric chair and with a gun pointed at his head.) Shield Roma: 'HANDS IN THE AIR YOU SCUMBAGS! '''Terrorist: '''KILL THEM ALL! '(They all begin shooting at each other. Seliph runs in and seal flops onto the terrorist. Shield runs in and gets the injured soldier out. He grabs Seliph and the whole team run out through the door and get out through one of the secret entrances, they head back to the army vessel.) Branwen Odinson: 'Well that was a failure. '''Shield Roma: '''Or was it? '(He pulls out his phone and presses something, the terrorists, who are packing up everything to escape, hear beeping from inside their hideout, they turn around to see a small beacon on the ground.) Terrorists: 'Oh crud. '(The ceiling crashes down and soldiers arrest the terrorists and load them into a helicopter. Branwen's jaw drops as she watches the helicopter leave.) Branwen Odinson: 'Shield, you are just full of surprises. '(The camera cuts to the army base where Seliph gets a medal from Minister Franks.) Minister Franks: 'You're alright, kid. You're alright. '''Selip Sivrit: '''YAY! When can we kick more terrorist butts? '''Shield Roma: '''Um about that. We decided to transfer you to the black ops instead, after some... complaints from the other navy seals. '''Navy Seal: '''just get him off our backs! He's freaking us out! '''Seliph Sivrit: '''So...I'm fired? '''Shield Roma: '''Yep! But you're rehired by me for the black ops as the team's beserker. We need someone who is so dense he doesn't run out of stamina and that person's you. That means they'll be plenty more terrorist butts to kick! '''Seliph Sivrit: '''Yay! '''Shield Roma: '''That also means that I'm your boss now and you have to answer to me. Be careful when you're a black op, you're putting yourself head first into the battle field. You ready for that? '''Seliph Sivrit: '''I'm ready! Boss. '(Seliph salutes Shield who sighs and face palms. Branwen, Hero, Vendetta, Katherine and Oliver all appear behind him with shadows across their faces. Shield starts sweating.) Shield Roma: 'Yay....Halp.... '(The screen fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes